


Painful Tears of Hate

by Destinedsurvivor7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: ;v; another venting poem created during a specific time that was not...the best.





	Painful Tears of Hate

I cry at the night sky  
Remembering your name just tensed the eyes  
I remember those times of deceit  
Those times of hatred  
The times of death 

I remember the times you lied  
The times I cried

Committing suicide just to escape your name  
As I lay here…  
Thinking…  
Feeling…

You’ve brought hatred in my heart  
The kind of hatred that I never wanted  
The kind of depression that I can no longer hide

The tears I cried all night  
Were only the memories of you and I  
Before our times of deceit  
Before our times of heat

Don’t you hear my sighing voice?  
When I am near your face  
I want you to feel…  
The pain that killed me

I am no longer the women I used to be  
But a shadow of my self  
The kind that will never grow back

I remember…  
When you said “I Love You”  
It was the words that ramble my mind  
And spit out “I Hate You”

Can’t you feel these painful tears I cry?  
The pillow sagged with heated tears  
The tears of great pain  
The pain that will no longer leave

As I linger in your shadow  
I await to hear your final words  
As I scream out a final cry  
The cry that killed me from the inside  
The words that died…  
“I hate you with an inch of passion”


End file.
